The Runaway Princess
by MellyThom
Summary: If Han Solo can keep his new job long enough, he can repay his debt and restart his life. He just didn't count on having to deal with a runaway princess. Obviously, Han and Leia centric.


Han Solo adjusted the collar of his freshly-pressed shirt and tried not to squirm. He hated uniforms, despised being tied down to a regular job. The whole situation was unfair. It wasn't his fault.

Still, he was in a tricky situation, owing credits to his former boss, Jabba, over a dropped shipment. If the pilot played his cards right, he would earn more credits in a month in this new gig than he could pocket in months of smuggling. Once he earned enough credits, he'd quit the pain-in-the-ass job, pay back Jabba, and return to what he did best - smuggling. To ensure the temporary job went smoothly, he'd even convinced his constant companion, a Wookiee named Chewbacca, to spend time at home in Kashyyyk with his wife and cubs. This new job was his responsibility alone which relaxed him somewhat.

Han straightened upon hearing heels clicking against the boarding ramp. After two weeks of paid training, where he'd been educated about a ridiculous amount of royal protocols and traditions, his gig was finally about to begin.

An attractive redhead about Han's age stepped through the door. She nodded at him and surveyed the surroundings with a critical eye. Finally, she took a step toward the captain and extended her right hand.

"Good morning," she said in a steady, no-nonsense tone. "I'm Sytera Lilly, personal assistant to Prince Zerelon.

"Han Solo," he replied quickly, shaking her hand. "Captain Solo."

"Have you begun your pre-flight preparations?"

"Already completed," he informed her.

"Well done," she nodded approvingly.

"Assemble your crew," she added. "Remind your staff members that they cannot look directly at royalty unless they are spoken to first. That goes for you, as well."

"I'll remind them," he answered with a nod, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the silly rule.

"They are on their way," she remarked.

"They?" Han asked, but she walked out before he could ask her anything further.

The Corellian had been hired as personal pilot to the young prince of Onderon. He hadn't expected to transport anyone else, not that it mattered. The resourceful man had been on his own since he was nine years old and could handle just about any situation that life threw at him.

When Sytera returned, the prince and his female companion, a stunning brunette with doleful eyes, accompanied her. Han couldn't help sneaking an appreciative, stealth glance at the diminutive young woman. Her hair was swept up in an elegant braided bun, and her long golden gown couldn't mask her shapely figure. However, her pink lips had settled into a thin line, and her stony facial expression indicated that she was not thrilled with her company. Han had seen the woman somewhere, but he couldn't place where.

Prince Zerelon, a young man in his 20s with piercing green eyes set against a golden complexion, spoke quietly to Sytera. The worker nodded in response to her boss before she returned her attention to Han.

"The prince would like to welcome you aboard the team, Captain Solo" Sytera told him.

 _Can't he welcome me himself?_ Han wondered crossly, wisely keeping his thoughts to himself. He nodded in the man's direction, careful to avoid eye contact.

"Thank you," he answered. "I appreciate the opportunity."

Prince Zerelon did not acknowledge his response. Instead, he spoke again to Sytera. His actions drew an eye roll from his young female companion.

"The prince is entrusting you with the safety of his future bride, the jewel of Alderaan, Princess Leia," Sytera announced. "He trusts that you will guard her with your life."

The princess let out a sharp breath in disgust before quickly biting her lower lip.

"I will do that," the captain replied.

The Princess of Alderaan. Of course, Han had practically watched the young woman grow up before his eyes courtesy of the Holonet. Although, it had obviously been years since he'd seen her. She had… grown up.

"Is the prince not accompanying us to Onderon?" Han asked the assistant.

"He has business to settle here first and will meet us there," Sytera answered. "On this trip, you will be transporting the princess and me."

The captain nodded. He had expected to fly the prince, but he was just fine flying the two women instead. Frankly, they were a lot more enjoyable to look at than the stuck-up prince.

Almost on cue, Prince Zerelon leaned forward to kiss Princess Leia on the cheek. With a slight shiver, she swiftly sidestepped him and looked away. Undaunted by her snub, he continued talking as if nothing had happened.

"I'll see you soon," he told her. "Enjoy the flight. You'll find that your accommodations will exceed your expectations."

…..

A few hours into the flight, Han asked his co-pilot, Renmar, a soft-spoken, mature man from Chandrila, to take over duties for a bit. Forever restless, he was itching to stretch his long legs.

When Han arrived in the main galley, he was surprised to find the princess sitting at the small table absorbed in her data pad. He was admittedly surprised to see her in the staff galley when she had her own galley next to her room.

As Han headed to the counter for caf, he was uncertain if he should acknowledge the presence of the princess. Was the pilot expected to pretend he didn't see her sitting right there in front of him?

As if reading his thoughts, the princess spoke, "Pardon me if I am overstepping any boundaries, but this galley is quieter than the other one."

"You're free to roam wherever you like," Han said with a shrug, grabbing a mug while being mindful to avoid eye contact with her.

"Too much wedding talk," she offered, waving her right hand dismissively.

"I thought most women enjoyed planning their wedding," he answered, leaning against the counter and staring at his hot beverage as he stirred it.

"Not me," the princess answered simply, typing furiously on her data pad.

"You don't have to avoid eye contact with me," she added in a matter-of-fact tone. "That's not a tradition that my people follow. We would never entertain anything so ludicrous or obscene."

Han relaxed a little. This job might be easier than he expected. Though she looked the part of royalty, the princess obviously didn't expect exceptional treatment.

"Well then, I'm happy to look at you all the time," he quipped with a sly wink before he could help himself.

The princess looked up with a startled expression. A frown crossed her delicate features as she studied him.

Had he actually just hit on Prince Zerelon's fiancé? The princess? What was he thinking? If he didn't rein in his naturally amorous behavior, he would be out of a job before they reached Onderon.

"When's the wedding?" he asked quickly, hoping she wouldn't call him on his inappropriate flirting.

"Too soon," she muttered, throwing a glance behind her to make sure that no one else was listening.

Han didn't have a reply to her frank admission so he just nodded instead.

"So, Captain Solo, where were you employed before you became the prince's personal pilot?" she asked.

"Here and there," he replied in a non-committal tone, sipping his caf to avoid expanding on his answer.

"You must be making a handsome salary," she remarked, straining to catch his eye.

"It's not bad," he answered with another shrug. Outwardly, Han appeared unconcerned but he knew her questions weren't of the innocent variety. No one was ever interested in his background unless they were angling for a way to use it to their advantage.

"Are you hoping this turns into a long-term opportunity?" she asked in a friendly manner.

Han set his mug on the table and folded his arms over his chest. He regarded the petite girl with his trademark skepticism.

"What are you getting at, Your Highness?" he asked. "I might be open to other offers, but I would rather you offer them outright instead of playing games with me."

The princess nodded thoughtfully and considered her next words before finally speaking again.

"I'd like you to take me to Yavin 4 instead," she said.


End file.
